Hydrotherapy tubs, spa assemblies and like systems have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. In the majority of such systems, a contained space is at least partially filled with a fluid, such as water, which continuously is circulated throughout the contained space. A fluid directing structure is provided to include one or more jet streams of water directed into the interior of the contained space to create a certain amount of water turbulence.
In a conventional spa assembly or system, the tub or pool like structure is generally formed of rigid material and permanently mounted or fixed either in ground or above ground at a specific location. Fixed plumbing in the form of rigid material conduits, pumps, heating structure, etc. are then mounted at this given location in communication with the interior of the rigid material tub or pool to create the desired treatment of water being circulated. Hydrotherapy tubs generally have a number of fluid flow outlets or nozzles. Each flow nozzle usually jets water or a water-air froth into the tub. Enhanced hydrotherapy typically results from strategic positioning of these fluid flow nozzles at various locations in the tub. The one or more flow nozzles located throughout the tub generally direct single streams of water from each nozzle to specific locations of the user which aids in hydrotherapy of that location.
Some fluid flow nozzles have the user controlled ability to direct a single jet stream of water into multiple positions, by rotating or pivoting the fluid flow nozzle. However, providing hydrotherapy to multiple areas at the same time or providing multiple jet streams to a certain area is limited by the number and placement of the fluid flow nozzles which typically each provide a single jet stream of water and/or air. To provide a desirable hydrotherapeutic effect it is often desirable to provide multiple jets streams of water and/or air to a certain area of a user's body. In general, these nozzles have been individually placed in specific locations by the manufacturer and cannot be relocated without significant work and expense. Therefore, if a user wishes to provide hydrotherapy to two or more locations at the same time and/or to provide multiple jet streams to a certain area, there may be difficultly due to nozzle placement.
Thus, a need exists for a technique to direct multiple jet streams in one or more general directions or to provide multiple jet streams to a certain area of a hydrotherapy tub using a minimum number of parts. A need also exists for providing multiple nozzles and jet streams typically of water and air, through a minimum number of access holes in the surface of the tub housing.